Terrible Twos
by brndjms
Summary: say daddy,read the title,then say good luck John. this is my own Alternate Universe being that Ashley and James Watson are alive.not as much romance between H/J,more unburied feelings kinda like the show if he's not like a 2yearold-whatever/oh well. r&r:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Dear Lord, he leaned into the doorpost. Before him stood a toddler and his mother.

"Will you please let us in John?"

John nodded his head slowly and fully opened the door. He led them into the sitting room. "May I get you something to drink?" She nodded and John returned moments later with a coke-a-cola in hand. "I am curious as to why you have come Margret."

Maggie cleared her voice, "Its James." In unison they looked at the toddler.

John rose what would have been his eyebrows. "What is the problem?"

"He disappears and sometimes it takes hours to find him. I can't do this anymore John; I'm leaving James with you."

John choked on his drink, "What am I suppose to do with a child."

Maggie stood and handed James' bag to John. "I don't know John but as his father you are responsible." She opened the door and stepped out, "Good luck John."

He turned his attention back to the young child, "James,"

"Daddy,"

John nodded submissively, "Are you hungry?"

James shook his head, "No daddy, Jamie want to play."

John clenched his jaw, "What would you like to play?"

James thought a moment, "Park, want to play at park."

John took his hand and teleported them to Central Park. James tugged on his shirt and pointed to the ice rink.

"Do you want to ice skate?" James nodded. "Very well, I shall find us skates." After spending fifteen minutes arguing with a sales man, John had acquired skates. He laced James' first then laced his own. When he looked up, James was running toward the ice rink.

John took off after him, "You get back here this instant!"

"No, Jamie want to skate." John rolled his eyes as he picked James up and carried him to the icerink.

After many attempts, James was skating without John's help. John heard a voice call, "Daddy, Jamie's hungry."

John sighed, "Very well, what is it that you want?"

James narrowed his eyes. "Jamie hungry."

John nodded, "Of course you don't know what it is you want." _What the hell do I feed a two-year old? Oh that's it…I give up._

He pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. After two rings, a voice came. "Yes,"

"Hullo Helen,"

"John, is there something with which you acquire my assistance?"

John smiled, "Yes as a matter of fact there is."

"Pray tell."

"What does a person feed a two year old?"

Helen snorted, "Who, may I ask, has trusted you with a toddler?"

"Her name is Margret. She decided to leave me alone with the boy."

"Good Lord John, bring the boy by and we'll get this taken care of."

The line went dead. John picked up James and teleported them to Sanctuary.

They appeared in Helen's office. James started screaming. Helen ran into the room followed by Will, Ashley, and James Watson.

"For Christ's sake John," Watson grinned, "stop torturing the boy."

John placed James on the floor. "Jamie hungry," he shouted.

"Jamie," Watson asked curiously.

"Yes my dear Watson," John rolled his eyes. "His name is James Druitt."

"Jamie hungry!" James started jumping up and down.

"Of course, Helen, as to what we were discussing earlier."

She smiled, "Right. Biggie would you be so kind as to fetch young James some food?" Biggie nodded as he walked past the door.

"So John," Ashley crossed her arms over her chest. "How long have you known about the little man?"

John shrugged, "I was there when he was born."

Ashley frowned but did not answer as Biggie had just entered the room with a tray of food. "Here," he shoved it at John.

"Thank you, James can you say thank you?"

James nodded, "Tank you."

"Good boy," John handed him the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

James threw it to the ground. "Jamie no like pebutter."

"I don't care," John replied. "Pick it up and eat it."

"No!"

"I'm your father, don't tell me no."

Helen stepped in between them. "Boys, stop it. Jamie honey, why don't you and I go down to the kitchen and get some food."

James nodded, "Are you Jamie's new mummy?"

Helen stared at John. "What," John grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Helen returned with James who was eating a jelly sandwich. She smiled, "You are obviously not equipped properly to be a father."

John shrugged, "Does that mean we can stay?"

Helen narrowed her eyes. "Yes you can stay if you join my staff and learn to be a father."

John grumbled, "Very well."

"I am in use of a historian John; I believe you have the proper credentials." John nodded. "Good you can start immediately."

"Alright," John sat behind Helen's desk.

Will's eyes widened, "You can't do that. No one's allowed to sit in Magnus' chair."

John grinned, "Has Helen ever told you who built this fine desk?"

"You?"

"Indeed, the bottom of this desk reads 'To Mrs. Druitt, love always'."

"That's enough John," Helen's face turned red.

Will looked back and forth from Helen to John. "I don't get it, why did you call Magnus Mrs. Druitt."

John rose what would have been his eyebrows as Ashley walked into the room. "Ashley, what has your mother told you about our prior relationship?"

Ashley shook her head, "Nothing, why?"

John shrugged, "I was curious to know if Helen mentioned that we…"

"John please," Helen sat James down on a couch and walked back to the desk.

"Alright Helen, why don't you tell them?"

Helen frowned, "Fine. Ashley, darling, what your father wants you to know is that…in the spring of 1888, we eloped."

"You did what," Will tried not to laugh.

John suppressed a smile, "I made Helen Magnus Mrs. Helen Druitt in 1888. Do you have a problem with that?"

Will and Ashley shook their heads. "Well good," Helen sighed.

John cleared his voice, "Does this mean James can call you mummy?"

Helen smiled as she left the room.


End file.
